Tradiciones
by Kazy Tailea
Summary: El año nuevo, época para estar con la familia. Pero realmente, ¿quién es tu familia? Hay tradiciones que no pueden evitarse.


11 de la noche. Todas las calles iluminadas, con poca o nada de gente. Las tiendas ya estaban cerradas, a excepción de los restaurantes y los bares, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para beber.

Llegó a su departamento y ya ni siquiera prendió la luz, colgó las llaves y se vio en el espejo que estaba a un lado.

-¿De quién fue la idea de poner un espejo aquí? - frunció el ceño al verse. Y no porque se viera mal, al contrario. Sólo suspiró. - Maldita sea…

Se quitó los tacones y los aventó en algún lugar

Realmente no estaba de ánimos para nada. Su estómago empezó a emitir sonidos pero no iba a prepararse algo, así que sólo refunfuñó y se tiró al sillón, abrazó sus piernas y trató de contener las lágrimas pero al final desistió, al fin y al cabo estaba sola.

O eso pensaba… La luz de repente se encendió y ella saltó del susto y gritó automáticamente, haciendo que el recién llegado también lo hiciera y soltara una bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo.

-¡Soul!

-¡Maka!

-¡Qué susto me diste! - dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron viendo un par de segundos y entonces Maka rápido se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó de manera que su falda no se subiera, Soul la vio unos segundos más y después rápido recogió las cosas del suelo para sentarse a lado de su compañera.

-No me digas… Spirit, otra vez- suspiró él moviendo el cabello de su técnico hacia atrás.

-Sí… No sé por qué pensé que sería diferente.

-Lo siento, Maka- dijo simplemente abrazándola.

La chica se dejó abrazar y se acomodó bien en su pecho. Después de todo, ya estaba "acostumbrada" a estas actitudes de su padre. Claro que las acciones más preocupadas de su padre hacia ella durante ese año la hizo elevar las esperanzas, pero al final, Spirit siempre iba a ser Spirit. Y unas cuantas -muchas- copas de alcohol sacarían su lado pervertido en cualquier lugar del mundo. Eso, sumado a otro año consecutivo de falsas promesas de su madre con venir a verla.

-Está bien, es más el coraje que tengo que otra cosa… Lo dejé encargado en donde trabaja Blair- sonrió ladinamente, ya estaba más tranquila. - ¡Por cierto! ¿No estabas con tus papás?

-Ah… Bueno…- dijo algo nervioso, rascándose la nuca- Llegué allá y no pasó mucho para empezar a discutir con mi madre, preferí regresar a seguir peleando y pasar un mal año nuevo. Regresé en la mañana.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? - se enderezó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-No quería interrumpirte, sabía que estarías con tu papá, y parecías muy emocionada.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos y al final terminaron riéndose de sus desgracias, ambos eran un desastre con sus respectivas familias.

-Bueno, pasaremos otro año nuevo juntos- dijo Maka.

-Oye, lo dices como si fuera algo malo-le respondió Soul en broma.

-¡Claro que no! Me encanta pasar el año nuevo contigo - dijo ella tan sinceramente que hizo sonrojar a su arma.

-Claro, ventajas de ser cool- dijo volteando su rostro.

-Falta una hora para que termine el año… -

susurró la peliceniza viendo el reloj en la pared.

-Sí… ¿Lista para nuestra "tradición"? - se levantó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Lista! Voy por la canasta- sonrió ella también, levantándose de un salto y corriendo a la cocina.

Y así, rápidamente se prepararon dos sopas instantáneas, las colocaron en un bowl seguro, añadieron dulces y otras chucherías. Maka hizo rápido un chocolate caliente para los dos y empacaron todo en una canasta portátil.

-¡No se te olviden los guantes, Maka! - gritó Soul tomando las llaves de su motocicleta.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Ya tienes tu bufanda?

-Ya. ¿Nos vamos? - el peliblanco hizo su sonrisa de tiburón y le dejó el paso a la chica, para así montar en el artefacto.

Las calles estaban tan vacías que prácticamente parecían que existían sólo ellos dos. No había nada de qué preocuparse, esos momentos de paz, sin kishins o brujas que matar. Maka se agarraba firmemente de su arma y se recargaba sin la presión de llegar tarde a la escuela o algo así. Ambos con ya 19 años sabían atesorar esos momentos.

-Se me olvidaba que hoy había luna llena-decía la chica bajando la canasta de la motocicleta.

-Es cierto… La última del año.

Soul extendió una manta sobre el césped y ambos se sentaron mientras la chica sacaba la comida.

Era un lugar fantástico, muy escondido. A duras penas se podía llegar en la moto pues, era un lugar algo recóndito en el bosque que escondía una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad, desde lo alto se podía ver todo mientras ellos estaban rodeados por árboles. Era una vista que Soul había encontrado y sólo lo compartía con Maka para momentos como ése. Era su lugar especial. Ni siquiera a sus amigos les habían dicho.

-Gracias por pasar otro año conmigo Soul- dijo mientras le pasaba una taza de chocolate.

-Gracias a ti- le respondió brindando- Por otro año lleno de aventuras, dinero, viajes y tiempo para nosotros.

-Juntos- terminó ella y chocaron las tazas. Dieron un sorbo y se quedaron viendo fijó.

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, de las únicas veces que me visto así, deberías aprovecharlo.

-Oh, claro que lo hago- sonrieron pícaramente y Maka tomó el primer paso para besar los labios de su arma.

Soul quedó sorprendido pero dejó su taza a un lado y la atrajo más hacia el hasta sentarla en sus piernas.

-Soul - jadeó Maka- No podremos ver los fuegos artificiales si le seguimos.

-Que se jodan los fuegos artificiales- dijo entre beso y beso- Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Eres…un...pervertido.

-Los dos lo somos, cariño.

Y sí, vieron los fuegos artificiales mientras hacían el amor. ¿Qué si tenían frío? Definitivamente ya no. Maka estaba tranquila pues no sentía a nadie por la redonda y pudieron disfrutar muy bien su tiempo, así regresaron a casa en la madrugada.

Tal vez sus familias nunca cambiarían, tal vez ellos tampoco, pero se tenían el uno al otro, eso era lo importante, que a pesar de todos los problemas que pudiera haber, siempre lo solucionaban. Eran y serían una pareja hermosamente dispareja.

* * *

Hola, feliz año a todos!!

Espero les guste este breve one-shot.


End file.
